A cause d'une glace
by Crazy Av
Summary: Aujourd'hui, en ce magnifique après-midi de juin en plein Pari, à l'abri du soleil à l'ombre d'un arbre, accompagné d'une agréable brise, devant André le glacier des amoureux. Alya et Nino ainsi que notre duo de super héros s'étaient laissé tenter par une glace généreusement offerte part l'homme jovial.


**Bonjour ! ** aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit os x) et toutes mes excuses pour le retard sur la fanfic Le grand père d'Adrien x) le printemps n'est pas gentil avec moi xDD j'ai eu un méchant rhume des foins x) mais passons je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ** on se retrouve en bas ****

* * *

Aujourd'hui, en ce magnifique après-midi de juin en plein Pari, à l'abri du soleil à l'ombre d'un arbre, accompagné d'une agréable brise, devant André le glacier des amoureux.

Alya et Nino ainsi que notre duo de super héros s'étaient laissé tenter par une glace généreusement offerte part l'homme jovial.

Adrien adorait l'été, durant cette saison il pouvait observer à loisir les tenues légères et au combien ravissante que pouvait porter Marinette.

En ce moment même il dévorait du regard la jeune femme d'un regard amoureux, mais ce qu'il désirait le plus à ce moment précis était être à la place de la délicieuse glace fraise, pistache surmontée d'une délicate cerise qui mourait délicatement sur les lèvres de sa douce et tendre partenaire.

Ses lèvres carmin si tentante ne semblaient jamais cessées de l'appeler, pour le jeune Agreste, il était impossible que de simples lèvres puissent l'attirer autant, cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'une sorcellerie.

Marinette l'avait bel et bien ensorcelée de par sa beauté éblouissante et son caractère d'héroïne intrépide jamais à court d'idée pour défaire un Akuma, ainsi que d'une imagination brillante pour utiliser son Lucky charm.

Tous cela l'avait subjugué et ce depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré.

Les années avaient passé, Adrien avait donné son cœur à Ladybug, et Marinette à Chat noir ayant tenté de se faire une raison, mais le destin étant ce qu'il était, en avait décidé autrement, tous les porteurs du Miraculous de la coccinelle et du Chat noir étaient fortement liés l'un à l'autre, et comment avaient t'ils suent qui étaient ils sous le masque ?

La raison semblait tellement simple et idiote.

A ce souvenir Adrien éclata d'un rire cristallin et mélodieux qui n'échappa guère à la jeune ébène, comprenant la raison du rire de son partenaire un lumineux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres rosées.

Alya et Nino ne comprenant pas exactement la situation s'enquirent alors de l'état du jeune Agreste.

-Mec pourquoi tu éclates de rire subitement ? tu as repensé à quelque chose de drôle ? demanda le jeune DJ en herbe

-Oui Nino, excuse moi, mais quand je repense à ce souvenir je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mourir de rire.

-Explique nous alors ce qu'il y a de si drôle Agreste ? sourit Alya toujours en quête de nouvelle information.

-Oh ce n'est pas grand-chose, je repensais à comment Ladybug et Chat noir s'étaient découverts mutuellement par accident.

-Attends quoi ?! toi et Marinette vous nous aviez caché ça ! comment ! quand ! où ? demandé sans s'arrêter la jeune journaliste.

Car oui, il était vrai qu'Alya et Nino étaient au courant de la double identité de nos jeunes héros de Paris, mais le couple n'avait pensé à informer comment ils avaient suent qui ils étaient derrière le masque.

Dans l'euphorie et les rires de l'instant Alya les avaient bombardés de questions, ne laissant malheureusement pas le temps à Adrien ni à Marinette de leur expliquer les circonstances assez cocasses de leurs révélations d'identités.

-Hé bien c'est…commença le jeune modèle avant de jeter un regard à sa douce Lady qui s'était rapprochée de lui, cherchant son approbation, celle-ci lui donnant le feu vert pour continuer avec un clin d'œil

-A cause d'une glace, vous vous souvenez d'André ? quand il est devenu Glaciator ? dirent ils en même temps, eh bien quelques jours après, poursuivit Adrien, moi et Marinette nous nous sommes croisé sur le pont des arts, nous avons commencé une discussion ensemble et par erreurs j'ai mentionné un détail que seul Chat noir et Ladybug pouvaient connaître, puis Plagg en à profiter pour sortir de sa cachette pensant que Marinette savait, dit il avant de croiser le regard de sa dulcinée avant d'éclater de rire ensemble.

Sous le regard rempli d'interrogations du couple de métisse

Qui se demandaient ce qu'avait bien pu laisser échapper Adrien pour que Marinette sache ?

* * *

 **En espérant que l'os vous ait plu autant qu'a moi x) dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews je vous aiiiiime ****


End file.
